


A Trip To Remember

by mweerden



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, I just like Ben nice, Out of Character, Prompt Fic, Recreational Drug Use, Reylo - Freeform, they deserve to be happy, what can i say, wickedlywonderfulweekofreylo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 18:14:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7117126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mweerden/pseuds/mweerden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey's little ski trip with friends turns interesting as Poe invites a tall, dark and handsome childhood buddy along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Trip To Remember

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prompt fill for the prompt "Snowshoes", as part of KagamiSorciere's WickedlyWonderfulWeekOfReylo!
> 
> It's all very OOC, because apparently I like my Ben sweet. And boyyyy is he sweet! 
> 
> Enjoy the fluff, hope the smut can live up to the expectations as well :)
> 
> A big thank you to the lovely Elywyngirlie for beta'ing for me, you're the best bae!

“Rey! Rey!” Jessika’s voice rang through the courtyard as soon as Rey stepped through the door. _Christmas break at last!_ Jessika caught up with her and enveloped her in a bear hug. “Oh God I’m so freaking excited about this trip! You’re all done packing right? The guys are waiting by the car already.”

“Sure Jess,” Rey said with a smile. Her best friend’s enthusiasm was infectious and she started feeling excited herself. “I’ll just swing by my room and get my bag. Walk with me?”

As they walked Jess’s brow furrowed a bit. She knew her friend wasn’t that comfortable in the presence of strangers.

“Something I gotta tell you Rey,” Jess started hesitantly. Rey glanced at her and raised her eyebrow to urge her on.

“Poe ran in to an old buddy of his. Said they were best friends growing up, but lost track of each other at some point. Anyway, this dude’s transferring to CU. History major. Starts after Christmas Break…”

“Yeeesss?” Rey inquired.

“Well. Poe sort of kind of invited him.”

Rey groaned and rolled her eyes.

“If it’s any consolation, he not half bad looking,” Jess said with a wicked smile. “Who knows, we might get you laid yet.”

“Jessika really!” Rey glowered at her friend. “Just because you and Poe fuck each other’s brains out every night does _not_ mean I’m looking for that as well.”

Jessika burst out laughing. “Well, me and Poe are pretty legendary, for sure. Though I don’t think I’ll get any action this weekend. Central heating in the cabin is busted so we’ll probably all have to sleep in the living room in front of the fire. Even I’m not THAT kinky,” she said with a wink.

Together they retrieved Rey’s bag and walked over to where Poe, Finn, and Poe’s friend were waiting. From a distance, Rey could tell he was a big guy. He towered over Poe and Finn so he must be at least 6” tall. Coming closer, she noticed he wasn’t just tall, he was _built_. Not what she would have expected from a history major at all. _Dammit._ Rey started to get a sinking feeling in her gut. She had kept this private, but she had a thing for big guys. And he seemed to have long hair too. She could see the bun on the back of his head from where he had pulled it back.

“Poe-Poe!” Jessika yelled suddenly, and all three boys turned around at the same time. As Jess jumped into Poe’s arms, his tall friend broke out in a huge smile. _Fuck fuck fuck!_ Rey thought to herself, smiling through her teeth and suddenly feeling extremely awkward. The guy had the cutest smile she had ever seen. He had dimples and his brown eyes shone with his good humor.

Tearing her eyes away, Rey greeted Poe and Finn and waited for the introduction.

“Rey, Jess, this is my old buddy Ben. I invited him along.” Poe said. Ben shook Jess’s hand and extended his hand to Rey next. As she shook it she noticed how big his hands were, but his grip was surprisingly gentle.

“Rey. Pleasure to meet you. Hope you don’t mind?” Ben said. Rey’s breath halted a bit at hearing his deep voice say her name. _This was not going as expected_.

“Hi Ben. Not at all, don’t worry.” They held their grip just a second too long.

“Come on boys and girls!” Poe exclaimed. “Snow’s waiting. Not to mention my parents’ cabin.”

\---

The car ride was pleasant and not too long. Rey sat in the back with Jess and Finn. Poe drove, and Ben was folded over in the passenger seat. She would have liked him to sit in the back, but physically it just was not possible. She contented herself with looking at the wonderful snowy mountains. She was a desert girl herself, from lowland Nevada, and snow was still a wonder to her.

They arrived at the cabin with a couple of daylight hours to spare. Poe and Ben brought in the luggage while Jess and Rey scoped out the place. “So what do you think?” Jess asked.

“It’s a wonderful cabin,” Rey said. “Nice and cozy.”

“I’m not talking about the cabin, you oaf!” Jess laughed. “What do you think about _Ben_?”

Before Rey could answer, she was saved by Finn, popping his head around the corner.

“Come look what I found!” Finn had discovered several sets of snowshoes, just enough for all of them. “Let’s go for a walk in the woods with them! It’ll be good to stretch our legs a little.”

“I dunno Finn,” Rey said hesitantly. ”I’ve never done this before. Is it hard?”

“Nothing to it,” Poe said confidently, not helping at all. “You’ll need a teacher though. Benny can show you the ways of snowshoeing. He was always better at it than me.”

Ben flashed Rey a shy smile. “No problem. Might be a bit rusty myself though. We’ll see.”

\---

As it turned out, there was _a lot_ to it. And Rey sucked at it too. It wasn’t Ben; he was a great teacher. He was patient and soft spoken and _if he were just not so goddamn cute_ , maybe Rey could concentrate on what he was actually saying instead of just listening to the sound of his voice.

Half an hour into the walk, she started to really struggle. She fell behind and had a feeling that Poe was getting a bit annoyed. _He was probably hungry_ , Rey thought with a smile. Poe always got cranky when he was hungry. At least Ben was still next to her. He wasn’t much of a talker, but then neither was she. She was too tired to talk anyway. The more exhausted Rey got, the more she started tripping over her snow shoes, until she finally fell flat on her face and just gave up.

“So. Are you getting up or should we bring you a tent?” came Poe’s voice from some 30 yards ahead.

Ben rushed to kneel next to her. “Can you go on?”

“Yeah. I just. Need a minute I guess,” Rey panted.

Ben looked at her with a troubled expression, as if he was trying to decide something in his head.  
“I have an idea,” he said. “Play along, okay?”

Before Rey knew it, Ben hooked one arm under her knees and the other around her back, and he picked her up as if she weighed nothing. Rey’s heart, already hammering, seemed to increase even further and a deep warmth spread across her face. She was very aware of everything-- the feel of his arms, his breath rustling her hair, her head leaning against his chest.  
Ben walked up to the rest of the group like it was nothing. “She twisted her ankle. Let’s take the short route back.”

After the initial awkwardness, Rey relaxed a bit and settled against him. It felt so nice to be so close to him. She noticed the slow heat starting to form in her belly.

Ben carried her all the way into the cabin, and set her gently down on the couch with a little wink. If Rey hadn’t already fallen hard for him, that wink would have sealed it. He helped her remove her boots and coat, after which he and Poe retreated to the kitchen to fix dinner.

\---

Dinner turned out to be mac ‘n’ cheese with wine, which they ate comfortably on the couches in front of the huge fire Poe had managed to get going.

After dinner, came the weed. Having Poe as a friend came with the added bonus of having an almost limitless supply of weed. Ben and Poe expertly rolled three joints, which they passed around in front of the fire.

Being a desert girl, Rey started to get chilly as the night outside grew colder, and the cabin grew cold with it. She shivered.

Without saying a word, Ben got up, fetched a blanket from one of the bedrooms, and draped it over her. He settled in next to her on the couch. She gave him a thankful smile. Somehow they didn’t seem to need a lot of words between them, and it gave Rey a nice, familiar feeling.

Rey was getting nicely buzzed as she snuggled under the blanket. Suddenly she felt Ben’s fingers trace her own. He had quietly snaked his hand under the blanket. Her breath caught at the intenseness of that touch and she had to suppress a little moan.

Ben shot her a warning glance, and gave her a headshake so subtle the others did not even notice. As they rambled on about everything and nothing, Ben and Rey’s hands kept playing with each other. Rey’s skin felt tingly and electric, as it always did when she smoked. But the touching…that was something else. Each soft touch sent currents up her spine and her heart had started picking up speed.

Suddenly Ben shot her a glance and spoke up. “Wine’s gone. I’ll get a new one from the cellar.” He started to get up and Rey felt the loss of contact acutely.

“Your parents have a wine cellar? Could I see it?” Rey asked Poe.

“Sure,” Ben replied for Poe, just a little bit too quickly. “Can you walk or do you need me to carry you?”

Rey flashed a momentary mischievous smirk and replied “I don’t think I can walk. Still hurts.”

Ben wasted no time picking her up.

“At least all those gym hours are put to good use.” Poe said, giggling like an idiot.

\---

As soon as they were out of sight Ben picked up his pace. He could have put her down, but she felt too good in his arms. He burst over the threshold into the wine cellar, kicked the door closed behind him, and let go of all inhibition.

He crashed his mouth over hers in a sloppy kiss, filled with want. Rey wrapped her arms around his neck as he slowly set her down. Without breaking the kiss he started to back her up until her back hit the wall. His body pressed against her and she could feel his heat like a furnace. Rey’s head was in space somewhere. She felt completely disconnected to everything in this world but him, his body, his heat. The feel of his breath as he nipped on the sensitive parts of her neck.

She felt wetness pool between her thighs and needed friction. She ground against his thigh and pulled a handful of his hair. Ben let out a dirty moan in her ear, which made her even wetter. Rey fumbled with the buttons of Ben’s pants as he shoved hers down over her hips. He wasted no time dragging his fingers through her wet folds. Rey felt dizzy and saw stars swimming in her vision. She kicked off her pants and underwear while at the same time, she finally managed to undo Ben’s pants. With a little grunt, she shoved them down and was immediately acutely aware of his hard cock against her stomach.

Her whole world was filled with want. Her pussy was tingling all over from needing him inside her. Somewhere in the back of her mind she registered that they couldn’t stay too long, the others could come looking and there was no lock on the door. That thought somehow excited her even more, which she hadn’t thought possible.

“Ben,” she whispered in his ear. “I need you inside me. NOW.”

Ben hitched first one, then her other leg around his middle. Rey’s arms were wrapped tightly around him, fingers curling into his black locks.

Bracing one arm against the wall, he took his cock in his hand and dragged the head across her slit. She was practically dripping wet and he was afraid he would lose his mind if he didn’t enter her _right now_.

Slowly he started pushing into her. Only then did Rey realize how big he was. She felt herself stretch around him and felt a twinge of pain at the intrusion. Ben felt her gasp and went on gently, _oh so gently_ , pausing for her to let her get used to his length. Finally she took him all in, and they stood still for a few moments, foreheads against each other. Rey relished the feeling of being filled this much; Ben relished at the tightness of her cunt around him.

Ben started moving, slowly at first, pulling out almost completely before filling her to the hilt again. Soon they lost themselves in the feeling and Ben’s thrusts became quicker and more ragged. She could hear him panting beside her ear while she let out soft mewls of her pleasure. The only other sounds were of their sweaty flesh slapping together obscenely.

Rey felt the pressure building in her belly. She wanted to scream his name to the heavens but had enough sense left in her to bite it back. “Fuck yes, fuck! I’m gonna come Ben!” Her cunt started clenching erratically around his cock and after a few more hard pumps, Ben followed her over the edge.

They stayed that way for a while, heads on each other’s shoulders and panting heavily. Rey felt Ben’s softening cock twitch every time her cunt clenched with an aftershock. Eventually he pulled out slowly and kissed the tip of her nose sweetly.

“So,” Rey said.

“So,” Ben replied with a smile.

“How in the world can we keep them from noticing what we did the minute we step into the living room?” Rey asked.

“Don’t worry. Everyone’s too zoned out to really notice at this point. And besides,” he said, planting a kiss between her eyes, “they’ll soon find out anyway because there’s no way I’m letting you out of my sights now.” His face broke into a big grin and Rey’s heart filled at the sight.

Blindly grabbing the nearest wine bottle he could find, he picked her up again and set off toward their friends.

 


End file.
